Soda And Angel
by cullengirl1
Summary: This is the fourth and finle stroy about Angel and her brothers. This one tells about how life is like after Darry.The title isn't prement i might change it. But I hope that you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Angels POV

It has been a month since Darry was killed. I still can't get that image out of my head. He always said that he would give up his own life for me or Kali. I guess that he held up to what he said. I mean he took the blade for me.

"Angel come inside please it's getting cold."

"I'll be right there Soda."

I sat there for a few more minutes before I went inside. I looked at Soda and he looked tired like he hasn't gotten sleep in months. He has but he stays up half the night worrying that me or him are the next ones to go that or some one else close to us.

"Soda I love you. Why don't you go lay down for a while. I can cook dinner tonight."

"Ok. Just don't burn down the house."

"I wont."

Sodas POV

I went a lied down for a while. But I could rest my brain. All I keep think about is how Angel seems to not realize that life is changing and that Darry is gone.

I mean she probably knows that he's gone but she denying it. I think she trying to stay strong for me.

Which doesn't work when I'm trying to stay strong for her.

I wonder what Angel is cooking for dinner. I thought about all of the good times that Darry , Pony , Angel and I had growing up.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Angel was in bed sleeping. I got up and saw that she cleaned up the dinner mess. I went to the ice box and took out the plate she has made up for me.

She must of seen that I had fallen asleep. I heard Angel crying as I put my dinner in the microwave.

I went into the bed room to see that she was crying and she was sleeping while she did. I tried to wake her up but she didn't want to.

"Angel baby wake up please." I said over and over again

I heard the screen door open wide. There was Charlie standing there and he looked like something had just happened.

"Charlie what's the matter?"

"Tell Angel…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soda's POV

"Tell her what Charlie?"

"That I love her." With that he fell to the floor.

He didn't look hurt but I called for an ambulance anyway.

I heard a noise behind me so I turned around to see that Angel had woken up.

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know Angel he told me to tell you that he loves you."

"Soda he doesn't have a pulse."

"What?"

"Here put your fingers here." She said putting my fingers on his neck. Sure enough he didn't have a pulse.

So Angel started to do CPR. When the ambulance came they said that he was died at the scene.

Not now Angel doesn't need to loose someone else. What about Two-bit and Kali?

Angels POV

Charlie's died. This time he's really gone.

I couldn't take it anymore I ran out of the house with Soda yelling at me to come back.

I couldn't stop. I didn't know where I was going or how long I was going to be there. 

When I looked up I found my self at Steve's. I raised my hand up to knock on the door but before I did the door was flung open and Steve was being pushed out of the house by his dad.

When his dad pushed him hard enough he fell on the ground with me under him. He must not of noticed till I tried to move. He rolled over and looked at me.

"Angel what are you doing here?"

"Charlie's dead. I didn't know where I was going and I found myself here. I was going to knock when the door was flung open and you fell on top of me."

"Oh sorry. Here let me help you up."

"Thanks Steve."

"Lets get you back home."

"Can we walk a little slower please Steve?"

"Why?"

"Well first off it's a beautiful night and second because when we fell I hurt my ankle."

"Ok, I guess we can walk slowly. Don't look now but here comes Soda."

"Steve are you ok, Angel what about you?"

"We fine Soda. Angel was coming over to my house and my dad pushed me a little to hard and I fell on her and hurt her ankle."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steve's POV

I didn't know what to do fro Angel. She lost so many people. I see now why she doesn't like to get close. I mean she was close to her parents they died, then she was close to Pony he died, Ashton her best buddy killed in the war, Darry she was starting to get close to him now he's gone, and just when she thought her curse as she puts it was over, there goes Charlie.

I want to be there for her but she just wont open up. Soda, Angel and I were walking back to their house when we ran into Kali and Two-bit.

"Guys Charlie's dead." Angel said she was starting to cry.

I put my arm around her to comfort her and she just held on to me tight like I was going somewhere. We sat down on the side of the road and we all didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Angel are you going to be ok?" I asked

"Steve don't leave me what ever you do."

"I won't. Let's get back to your place."

We all got up and walked back to the Curtis. It doesn't seem normal anymore. That house has a lot of grief. I mean Angel and Soda has been in that house for their whole life's.

Angel and I went up the steps first. Then we went and sat on the couch. Angel lied her head down in my lap.

"I think she feel asleep." I whispered to Soda who shook his head yes. I didn't want to move but I had to use the bath room really bad.

So Soda picked her up and put her in Darry's old bed. He said that's where she has been sleeping since he passed.

Soda's POV

I don't know if Angel can handle any more deaths. Tonight was something I haven't seen since Nichole tried to get Angel not to like Charlie anymore.

The rest of us were sitting in the living room when we heard Angel crying. I got up and went into Darry's room. When I got there I heard that she had stopped but I knocked on the door to see if she was ok. There was no answer. So I knocked again before I went in.

She was sitting on the floor crying to herself quietly while rocking back and forth. I went up and took hold of her and held her close. By the time she felt better my shirt was soaked.

"Angel are you sure that your going to be ok?" I asked

"I'm fine Soda can we go back out and sit with the guys?"

"Sure."

We both got up and went back to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steve's POV

Soda and Angel came back into the living room. I looked at Angel and her eyes were all red and puffy. She still looked nice but I wanted to be there.

"Angel are you ok?"

"I think I will be."

Two-bit got up and said that him and Kali had to leave so that Angel could try and get some sleep.

Soda looked at me with worry in his eyes. I know that he's worried about Angel but to the point that I couldn't believe what he just said to me.

"Steve don't tell Angel this but I'm going to sell the house."

"What she loves this house and you do to."

"She won't love it for long."

I didn't get what he meant by that. I looked at him confused.

Soda POV

I can't handle life right now. I told Steve that Angel's not going to love this house anymore. She's not going to because I'm thinking about killing myself. I know that's not the way out but I hate life right now.

"Soda what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing I think you should just go for the night. If you can't go home find Dally and Johnny."

We haven't seen r heard from them in a while.

Johnny's POV

Dally and I are no long just friends. We are a thing. That's right Dally and I love each other. The guys don't know yet and I don't know when we're going to see them.

Dally and I were in the lot and dally was holding on to me. When we saw Steve standing at our feet. He didn't seem to care that Dally and I are holding on to each other.

"Guys I think Soda is going to do something stupid. He said that Angel isn't going to love the house for very long and that their moving."

Dally told Steve to calm down. But I don't think it worked. Steve started to walk back to Angel's and Dally and I followed.

That's when we heard a gun shot and we ran as fast as we could.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kali's POV

I walked into the house as the gun went off. Soda hit the floor.

"SODA." I yelled.

"Kali I love you and tell Angel I love her too."

"Don't you go to sleep. I can't live without you and Angel can't either."

Angel saw what happened and called for an ambulance. They picked Soda up on put him on the bed put him in the truck and they were off. Dally, Johnny Steve, Angel and I hopped into my car and drove off to the hospital.

When we got there we were told to sit in the waiting room. Angel couldn't sit still and I don't blame her. I couldn't even sit still.

The doctor came and told us that he was going to be ok and that he wanted to talk to me.

"Soda you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah why did you do that?"

"Do what?'

"Have Angel call an ambulance. I wanted to die. I can't handle life right now. I hate it."

I looked at him with disbelief.

"Is this because Darry died?"  
"No it's not. It has to do with everything in my life."

Soda was close to tears. He really wanted to die just because life just got too hard for him

He was not the go happy Soda we all knew and loved. He's always depressed. He didn't talk to Angel and that bugged her.

"You need to talk to Angel she's worried about you."

"Tell her not to worry."

"NO you tell her. She thinks that you doing all of this because you hate her and because Darry is no longer around."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Angel's POV

"Tell me what?"

"Not to worry about me. Is that Meg behind you?"

"Yeah it is."

Soda and Meg started to talk and Kali pulled me out into the hallway.

"Angel, Soda wont open up to me and I think he needs to know that it's not helping him or you by being so closed up."

"I know. I've been trying to make him open up. We used to be really close and now that Darry's gone it's like he never really liked being close to me. I'm losing one of my best friends and my brother."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm thinking of me and Soda moving out of Tulsa or at least get away from her for a while."

Meg came out of the room with tears in her eyes. She said that Soda didn't want anything to do with anyone. I went into the room to find out what he meant by that and if he meant me to.

"Soda, Meg said that you don't want anything to do with anyone. Does that count me to?"

"Yes it does. I'm sick of you trying to get me to open up."

"Well if you're sick of me then I'm going to go and find someone else who cares about me. I don't need you or anyone else Soda. Thanks a lot for being a nice brother. You were always there for me and now your not. You haven't been since Darry died."

"It's only because it hurts that Darry and mom and dad and Pony had to die the way they did."

"And you think I doesn't hurt me? Soda I want to be here for you but you're not letting me. I gotta go I'm going to Meg's tonight. Call me when you want me back in your life."

I got up and left and I knew that I had to get out of there soon because when I got to the waiting room I was in tears because Soda doesn't need me any more. I'm afraid that now that Soda doesn't need me that I'm going to die before he does.

Meg and I were on our way back to her house and I was starting not to feel very well. I looked around to see where I was and before I knew it everything went black. I woke up to see Darry, Pony, Mom and Dad standing around.

"Am I dead for real this time?"

"No Angel you need to patch things up with Soda first. He may not before you now. He seems to be pushing you out. If he does that completely then it is your time." My dad said

"What do you mean if he pushes me out completely I will die before him?"

"Angel Dad's trying to say if Soda says that he doesn't want you around anymore then your going to die and you wont be around for him when he does need you around." Darry said.

"oh I see what your saying now."

Then I heard Meg's voice and a man's voice I couldn't figure out whose it was. Till my eyes were opened. It was Dally. He had Johnny with him and they were holding each other pretty close. I didn't want to ask why and I really didn't care. I just wanted to be with Soda but I don't think that he wants me around right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Soda's POV

What have I done? I pushed Angel away I need her now more then ever, I just don't know how to talk to her about this. I mean Angel and I are close yes but after Darry died and now Charlie I feel like I'm looseing her. I don't think I'm helping by pushing her away. I need to call here but I don't know Meg's number and I don't know if Angel and Meg are stopping at the house.

I looked out into the hallway and the doctors and nurses were running around saying something about a young girl passing out on the street. I feared the worst I thought it was Angel. I pushed her away and now she may not be here for me.

I called Kali to come and sit with me but she couldn't because of Emma and Joel. So I called Steve and of course he came to sit and talked to me.

"So how are you Soda?"

"I'm fine; I just hope that I didn't scare you to much."

"Not me but you did scare Angel real bad. She thought it was her fault but hey you've heard that already from Kali."

"Yeah, you know what I feel bad, because I told Kali to tell Angel not to worry then I told Angel that I was sick of her."

"Have you talked to her since?"

"No why?"

"Well that girl they found passed out on the street. Was Angel."  
"OMG is she okay?"

"I don't know now one does right now."

Steve got up and left the room for a moment. The doctors came in and told me that I was to get a room mate. Great that's all I need is a room mate to bug me. When I found out who my room mate was I relived. I thought it was going to be some creep. It was Angel and I was happy it was her.

"Hey doc is she going to be ok. That's my sister."

"I know that's why we put here in here. She's fine for now but if she gets worse then we'll have to put her in ICU."

"Thank you doctor. Oh and one last thing can you move her bed closer to mine."

"I think we can do that."

As they moved Angels bed closer to mine I felt happier then I did. Angel was by my side and I was by her's after they got done moving the beds around I took Angel's hand and I held on to it like I was going to lose it.

"Angel, I'm sorry please forgive me and please don't leave me, I need you."

Angel's POV

I saw Dally, Johnny and Meg before everything went black again. Then I hared sirens great what has Dally done this time. Then I felt my self be lifted up and put into a moving car. Wait I'm going to die now aren't I Soda doesn't need me. So I'm dying.

The next thing I knew I heard Soda's voice asking me to forgive him and not to leave. I looked at mom, dad, Pony and Darry.

"Angel go he's calling for you." Darry said

"But I don't want to go I want to stay here."

"Angel I know you do but your brother needs you and he feels bad about what he said to you." Mom said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Steve's POV

I went to see how Soda and Angel were feeling. Soda was awake but Angel wasn't. I was worried that Soda n\may lose Angel. He needs her and he finally came to terms with that.

Everyone that he knows is slowly dieing and now Angel may leave him for ever because he chooses to be conceded. I just hope that Angel is ok.

"He man how are you?"

"I'm fine I just don't know what to do right now, I feel so help less."

"You know that she loves you and that no matter what she will always be there for you.

"I know but I almost lost her again. I dot think I can handle that any more."

Angel's POV

I could hear Soda and Steve talking about me but I couldn't open my eyes. I looked to see if I could see Darry. I did he was right there.

"Go Angel he needs you."

"No he doesn't he said so him self. He's sick of me trying to have him talk to me he's been so closed up since you died Darry and now he wants me gone. I 'm ready for what's to come with me."

Then I heard Soda say that he wishes he never said what he did. That woke me up.

"Soda it's ok. I still love you. Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"You'll open up."   
"I'll try but I don't think that I can."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Soda's POV

When Angel woke up and asked me to open up to her more I didn't know if I could hold true to that. Life all around me is starting to die and I really hate it. The doctors came in and ran some test on me to see if I was healthy and after I got the results I could go if there was nothing wrong.

When the test came back I hated what it said. I was able to go home but I had to go back in a couple weeks. I had found out that I had cancer and I had to go back so they can talk to me about Chemo. When they told me this I looked at Angel and she looked hurt. I wasn't feeling well before I tried to kill my self and I didn't want to worry Angel and I didn't want to go to the doctors and get tested and have her find out because she answer the phone and took a message while I was at work.

"Angel I'm sorry."

"Save it Soda. I don't want to talk about it. I'm going over to Kali's for a few days."

"Angel please don't do this. I need your help with this."

"No Soda I cant handle it right now."

She's right she does have a lot on her plat and now me with my cancer.

Angel's POV

"Kali I know your home let me in I need to talk to you about Soda." I said but there was still now answer so I left. I was walking home and I really didn't want to go there because Soda was dying right before my eyes.

**I know it's short I don't know what else to write right now but when I have more to write about and I know what kind of cancer Soda is going to have I'll put up a new chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Angels POV

On my way home I noticed a figure on the ground with two little figures standing around it. So I ran up to see who it was and it was Kali she had been shot. I tried to get here breathing and to get a pulse but I was too late she was gone. So I took Emma and Joel to my house where Soda was.

"Angel what's the matter where's Kali?"

"Soda hold that thought let me get these guys washed up and put to bed first."

"Ok."

I took the kids to the bath room and cleaned them up. Then I put them to bed and went to tell Soda that Kali was dead.

"Soda we have to find some where for Kali's kids to stay they cant stay here. Your dying and I'm not going to be able to take care of them."

"What do you mean by find some where for them to stay what happen to Kali?"

"She's dead Soda I found her dead by the lot it looked like she was shot."

I looked at Soda and then I went to my room for a while before he came in to tell me what kind of cancer that he has.

"Angel I have lung cancer."

"What how. You never smoke, could it be from all the second hand smoke?"

"I think so. Angel I need you to help me with this. Can you take my spot at The DX?"

"Sure I'm gonna have to you cant go to work once they start Chemo because then no one would come because your not that hot guy you once were."

Soda and I talked a little more before Emma came in asking for her mom.

"Emma I need to tell you something about your mom."

"Ok Aunt Angel."

"Mommy is sleeping and she isn't going to wake up. She went to stay with Uncle Darry."

"No mommy can't go see Uncle Darry I want mommy here with me and Joel." She cried.

Just then Johnny came in the room and Emma ran up to him.

"Daddy, Aunt Angel says mommy went to see Uncle Darry."

"Emma can you go play with Joel while I talk to Aunt Angel?"

"Sure daddy. I love you." Emma said as she left the room

"Angel is that true?"

"Yeah I found Emma and Joel by her body. Johnny she was shot."

"Oh my god. What about the kids?"

"Can you take them? Soda had cancer and wont be able to look after them and I'm taking his place at DX."

"I guess."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Soda's POV

Angel hasn't been up to see me since I was hospitalized. The doctors say that the chemo hasn't worked but only made it worse. Today is Kali's funeral and I cant go I cant leave this bed or make sudden movements if I do I could end my life like that. After the funeral Angel came by and I saw here before I died.

I saw Darry, Pony, Mom, Dad, Ashley, Kali, Charlie, and Ashton but no Angel. I thought she was going to be here unless she has one more thing to do.

Angels'POV

Soda just died and now I have to go but I still had one thing to do. I had to tell Steve my true felling for him. So I ran to his house and told him. When I went in he was dead he was in a pool of blood and he had a knife in his hand. I was to late I couldn't tell him. So I moved on. I saw him there when I got there and told him that I loved him and always will.


End file.
